Groped by an Angel
by UKTVaddict2013
Summary: This is my interpretation of the Dean and Castiel story, as they are on Supernatural. It starts when Dean was in hell. Its Destiel love story as told by a fan
1. The meeting

In heaven

Castiel is teaching a history class

Emit enters and whispers to Castiel

"Hey, God's favourite Angel you're wanted"

"Give me a minute" he says to the class

Castiel goes out side

"Wanted?" asks Castiel

"By the Angel Joshua"

"Where is he?"

"Where he always is, the garden" replies Emit

"Ok, can you take over the class?"

"Sure"

Emit walks towards the classroom

Castiel puts a hand on his arm

"What is it about?"

"I'm just a messenger"

Castiel walks to the Garden

"Castiel, how are you?"

"I'm fine...er I was told you wanted me"

"Pass those"

Castiel passes the red flowers on the side

"Nice a 'rent they"

"Beautiful, what are they called?" asks Castiel

"Chrysantemum but I like Golden Daisy's"

Joshua starts to plant the flowers

"God has a Job for you"

"For me? what is it?"

"Dean Winchester is in hell and God wants him out" Joshua replies

"Why me?"

"Because God wants it" Joshua replies

"I get that I just don't get why it has to be me"

"Casti..."

"I know, I know God has a plan, OK"

Castiel starts to walk away

"One last thing"

Joshua hands over a piece of paper

"Jimmy Novak Who's that?"

"You're Vessel" answers Joshua

"Vessel? I thought this was a one time thing"

"God has requested that you watch over the Winchester. And that requires going to earth"

4 days later

In hell

"Alastair"

"Castiel, we meet again" he greets

"Dean Winchester"

"What about him?" asks Alastair

"I'm taking him"

"My new favourite toy, no way"

"You don't have a choice" replies Castiel

"Please, this is my house"

"This may be your territory but I'm still 10 times stronger"

"If you think I'm going to just stand by and..."

Alastair is thrown across the room

Castiel leaves the room in search of Dean

On the way he bumps into 4 demons and kills them

"Dean"

There's banging on the door

"Who are you?

"I'm...You know what it doesn't matter you won't remember this" Castiel replies

"What? Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your only option"

More banging

"We haven't got much time"

Castiel puts a hand on Dean's shoulder and a huge light shines

When Dean wakes up next he has no clue where he is. . I mean he is pretty sure his not in hell anymore of course this could all be just a dream. Dean pinches himself once

'No, not dreaming'.

Dean has a lot of questions. He needs to find Sam he has something to do with this he knows it, it can only be him. Nobody else or nothing else would want to or risk it.

He finds an abandon corner shop grabs some water and washes his face. He lifts he's shirt and sees nothing no scars no marks nothing. He's arm feels heavy so he lifts his sleeve.

"What the hell is that?"

There's a red hand print that looks like it was burnt on his arm, feels like it too.

From the size of this hand print this thing is male, but there is something else a strange feeling.

6 hours later

Waiting in that barn feels like a lifetime

Suddenly the windows start to bang.

'Boy does this thing like to make an entrance'

"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind" Dean says aloud

Dean knows it's not this is the thing that pulled him out of hell and now it's standing in front of him. Finally he can put a face to the name.

'Guns, even my knife doesn't work...wait did he say Angel, cause I could have swore I heard that come out of its mouth'

The next day

"Then tell me what else it could have been?"

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an Angel" replies Dean

It just can't be there's no way.

"I don't know, guys" Dean says

"I know you're not all choir boy about this stuff. But this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof"

"Proof?" replies Dean

"Yes"

"Proof that there's a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally. I'm sorry but I'm not buying it"

"Why not?" asks Sam

"Because why me?"

7 hours later

Dean closes his eyes suddenly the Angel Castiel appears in the kitchen.

'Yea, let's just say I believe him, for now.'

"God works..."

"If you say mysterious ways so help me I will kick your ass"

This whole story seems farfetched. And now he is inches away from my face and I'm getting the same feeling I got when I looked at the hand print. It's not fear, definitely not fear it's..., let's not even go there.

4 days later

"Hello Dean, what were you dreaming about?"

"Like you don't know" replies Dean

"No, I don't know that's why I was asking"

"I mean don't you know?"

"I assumed hell" Castiel replies

"So you don't see my dreams?"

"No"

"Just have the ability to get in my head though"

Castiel looks at him confused

"What do you want?"

"Listen to me, you have to stop it"

"Stop what" replies Dean

3 days later

"You're brother is heading down a dangerous road, Dean and were not sure where it leads. So stop it, or we will.


	2. Demotion

A few days later back in heaven

"Where you going?" asks Emit

"One of the 66 seals is about to be broken"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Cas replies

"What's he like?"

Cas shrugs his shoulder

"Let me rephrase that, what's he like to you?"

"What?" asks Cas

"This isn't another...Alexander moment"

"Why you bringing him up"

"Look all I'm saying is be careful"

"Why?"

"Because I know you" Emit replies

Uriel walks in

"Are we going or what?"

"Yea"

Cas turns back to Emit when Uriel leaves the room

"Don't worry about it Alex was a mistake, a one off...trust me it's not going to happen again"

"If you say so"

6 hours later

'Meeting in a park filled with kids. No that's not dodgy at all'

"Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?"

'Oh my G...he's not going to tell me his gay is he"

"I have questions, I have doubts"

'That was the first honest thing he's every said to me, the first thing that doesn't include following an order.

'A week later and his back to enter the room with an entrance again'

"Dean, I just wanted to thank you" Anna says

"For what?

"Everything" she replies

'When I was...with Anna I wasn't thinking about her. Don't get me wrong I care about her. But just as much as I care about anyone we save. To be honest I was trying to get a certain someone out of my head. I've had six dreams since I meet him, and yes those dreams'

A week later in heaven

Castiel bumps into Jophiel in the hall way

"We need someone to get Alistair to talk"

"Who?"

"Dean Winchester"

"There's got to be someone else"

"He's the only one" replies Jophiel

"Ok"

Castiel walks away

"One last thing. Uriel going to take the lead on this one"

"What why?"

"You're going soft" Uriel offers

"That's enough" Joshua tells him

"I know you care about the Winchesters"

"Since when is caring a problem" replies Cas

"It's not until it gets in the way of a job"

"It's not" Cas replies

"Castiel, God knows you...better than you know yourself"

"Well, let him tell me to my face"

"Castiel"

"I'm sorry" Cas replies

Cas takes a step back and him and Uriel leave the room

"Hey"

"Let's go"

"I hate to say I told you so"

"Then don't" Cas replies

" Castiel you..."

"Let's just go" Cas cuts him off

2 hours later

"I want to talk to Cas alone"

Uriel leaves

"What's going on Cas?"

"My superiors have begun to question my sympathies"

"Your sympathies" Dean asks

"I was getting too close to the humans in my charge, you"

'Ok, I going to choose not to read into that'

"For what's its worth, I would give anything not to have you do this"

'(Sighs) this is going to happen isn't it'

3 hours later at the hospital

"Is it true? Did I break the first seal?"

"Yes,"

"You should have just left me in there" asks Dean

"I couldn't do that"

"Why cause you were ordered to?" Dean says

"It wasn't you're time"

"Say's who...God?"

"Dean, its fate" Cas replies

"Fate? you mean Lucifer, The apocalypse"

Silence

"Hey answer me" Dean replies

"I don't know"

"Bull"

"I don't. Dean they don't tell me much. All I know is our fate rest with you"

"Well then you're screwed. I can't do it, Cas it's too big"

"I know you think that now but trust me you can. You are the strongest man I know. We all believe in you, I believe in you"

2 weeks later

'I'm standing in a motel bathroom in the middle of Nowhere, Illinois. And Cas is asleep in the next room. I'm sorry not Cas Jimmy, Cas's vessel. And I realised something it's actually Cas that I have a...crush on if you will and not his vessel. Don't get me wrong it wasn't a relief when I realised that, I mean there's been quite few times I've found other men attractive so that doesn't bother me.

4 weeks later

Sam's gone and I'm standing in...what I can only describe as a palace. It's definitely fancier than anywhere I ever been. I turn around and there he is Zachariah, I should have known.

An hour later

"You asked to see me" Cas says

"I need you to take me to see Sam"

"No"

"Come again"

"You can go wherever you want" Cas replies

"Great, I want..."

"Except to see Sam" Cas cuts him off

30 minutes later

I call Cas once I find out the plan from Zachariah now Cas is talking to me about how he's sorry and end like this. Well I'm sorry, but I don't give up that easily.

"You spineless soulless Son of A Bitch"

"Dean"

"We're done"

Cas pushes Dean against the nearest wall with his hands on Dean's mouth. Dean gulps as Cas motions for Dean to be quiet.

Dean nods


End file.
